


Retrouvailles

by KanraChrome



Series: Vampire Hunter Ethan [2]
Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, Original Character(s), Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Des années, bien des années après La Chasse, Ethan se retrouve face à face avec une partie de son passé qu'il pensait perdue.
Series: Vampire Hunter Ethan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721254
Kudos: 1





	Retrouvailles

\- Aaron, viens voir.

Ethan était agenouillé devant des empreintes camouflées à la perfection mais qui n’avaient pas échappé à son instinct. Ils avaient déjà assez d’un Ancien meurtrier sur leur territoire, voilà qu’il découvrait que deux autres personnes s’étaient introduites dans leur forêt. Autant mettre une pancarte pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue à ce rythme. Aaron rit à sa remarque avant de sentir les empreintes et de couiner en secouant la tête. Bon, ils avaient donc affaire au moins à une femme. Ou un Béliath particulièrement parfumé. 

Les deux empreintes étaient assez similaires dans l’appui, comme si les deux personnes avaient passé une bonne partie de leur vie à coordonner leurs actions. En suivant la piste il tomba sur d’autres empreintes plus marquées, suffisamment pour deviner une femme et un homme, plus jeune ou plus sanguin à en juger par l’impulsion au sol. Un juvénile comme Ivan ? Prenant appui à côté il bondit pour se raccrocher à une branche et souplement s’y poser. 

Bingo. La mousse était écrasée ou arrachée sur plusieurs branches. L’aboiement d’Aaron lui fit baisser la tête, éclairant de sa lampe torche un bosquet de ronces qu’il inspecta pour en tirer un long cheveu, plus court que ceux de Béliath et d’une couleur pourpre artificielle au possible à la racine d’un roux flamboyant. Un nouvel aboiement et il se pressait de l’enrouler pour le ranger dans une de ses pochettes en plastique. Le soleil n’allait pas tarder à se lever, ils continueraient plus tard.

Aucun de ses contacts n’avait d’information sur le vampire meurtrier ni sur deux autres personnes qui auraient pu louer une chambre en ville. Aucune des offres sur AirBNB n’avait enregistré de réservation pour la nuit dernière ni les prochaines. Soit il avait affaire à des vampires de passage et il était tranquille, soit avait affaire à des squatteurs comme eux. Rangeant son arme dans la poche arrière de son jean pour la recouvrir de sa veste et ses poings américains cachés sous ses gants, il salua Éloïse et Raphaël avant de partir pour le village avec Aaron sous sa forme de loup. Il donnerait n’importe quoi pour s’arrêter et boire des coups au Moondance, mais ils avaient une mission. 

Le tour des squats de la ville ne donna rien, de même que la visite aux quelques appartements qu’il savait inoccupés. Bien peu de touristes s’installaient ici, préférant la petite ville d’à côté même pour la période estivale, les appartements d’étudiants désespérément vides. Il n’y avait rien qui sortait de l’ordinaire et pourtant quelque chose n’allait pas. C’était trop parfait. Aaron gronda alors qu’il se mettait en position, mais ce n’était qu’une bande de jeunes bourrés qui venaient de débouler dans la rue en riant trop fort. L’un d’eux manqua de perdre sa main à essayer de gratter les oreilles d'Aaron sans permission. Crétins. 

Puisque rien n’avait bougé et qu’il ne trouverait pas ce qui avait changé, Ethan se dirigea vers ce qu’ils appelaient la planque, un logement qu’il squattait quand il avait besoin de fuir le Manoir et qu’il partageaient avec Aaron quand ils commençaient à étouffer dans la grande bâtisse. Ils pourraient y emmener Ivan un jour, mais ils étaient trop proches d’humains pour prendre le risque actuellement. Une fois l’alarme désactivée il soupira, excédé et insultant la Terre entière, sa jambe battant nerveusement alors qu’il retirait ses gants pour laisser tomber ses armes et se laver les mains. Son reflet n’était pas beau à voir, les yeux creusés et la peau tirée par le manque de sommeil. Ce vampire allait tous les rendre fous à force de s’introduire au plus près du manoir, ils avaient encore trouvé une jeune femme la gorge arrachée dans le jardin et l’anxiété d’Ivan était de plus en plus dur à contrôler au fur et à mesure qu’elle les gagnait tous. 

Le bruit de la transformation d’Aaron le sortit un instant de sa contemplation silencieuse, tournant par réflexe la tête pour le regarder s’habiller et se frotter les yeux. Ils allaient dormir ici, l’air lourd du manoir leur faisait plus de mal qu’autre chose de toute façon. Un regard partagé, et l’idée fut adoptée par les deux partis sans un mot, chacun vacant à ses occupations habituelles. Un illustre inconnu se chargeait de payer toutes les factures sans jamais se pointer de toute façon. Avec un soupir il ouvrit le coffre-fort pour aller chercher un autre de ses couteaux. Leur cher ami précieux les trouvait stupides et dangereux d’avoir un tel attirail planqué dans un squat mais maintenant qu’un vampire courait partout pour tuer des humains et les agresser, il avait revu son jugement.

Ethan avait l’impression de retrouver une vieille amie en ouvrant la lourde porte du cellier pour dévoiler des étagères pleines à craquer d’armes soigneusement nettoyée et rangées. Ça lui rappelait une époque révolue où il se battait en duel avec un gamin pour savoir qui pouvait réparer son couteau suisse le plus vite. Il chassa cette bouffée de nostalgie en commençant à refaire le compte de leurs dagues à lancer, il en avait beaucoup trop utilisées ces derniers temps en pourchassant Neil dans la forêt. Il aurait aimé avoir besoin de munitions de fusil, si seulement il pouvait en prendre un sans que les souvenirs ne le paralyse. Pour une fois qu’il aurait pu faire sursauter Raphaël. 

La climatisation et les volets roulants hermétiques leur faisait un bien fou alors qu’ils passaient la meilleure journée de sommeil de leur vie. Bien loin de la chambre du Moondance où il avait dû tenir les rideaux pendant des heures pour ne pas que le soleil filtre sur Béliath ni lui, un bel échec. Au moins ici tout était frais, propre, de quoi lui donner envie de passer une semaine entière à lézarder mais la faim le tirailla dès que le soleil commençait à décliner. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, ’il regardait les aiguilles fluorescentes de l’horloge tourner lentement, trop lentement. Aaron ronflait, vautré sur l’autre canapé et impossible à réveiller. Il comptait en attendant que les aiguilles fassent encore un tour du cadran avant de se lever, se doucher et se rhabiller, enfilant une nouvelle paire de gants après avoir rangé ses couteaux. 

L’air moite et chargé d’excitation le prit à la gorge alors qu’il sortait loin de la bien-aimée climatisation. Le confort moderne lui manquait déjà alors que son regard glissait sur les jeunes filles fraîchement débarquées d’Antéros Academy. Il en reconnut quelques unes, sourit à d’autres, salua une jolie brune plantureuse qui lui rendit avec un rire sans s’arrêter, pas elle donc. Si Béliath cherchait activement à chasser une fille jusqu’à ce qu’elle tombe dans ses filets, il était bien plus opportuniste et attendait que l’une d’elle ne vienne le voir ou qu’il puisse détourner leur attention de Béliath. Il n’était pas bien regardant, personne n’arriverait à atteindre ses standards de toute façon. 

Le Moondance ne l’attirait pas plus que ça pour une fois, surtout armé, mais il avait désespérément besoin de boire quelque chose. Peut-être qu’ils avaient engagé une saisonnière pour tenir le bar et qu’il pourrait se servir directement sur elle dans le meilleur des cas. Ou des danseuses, pitié des danseuses. Le sang des sportives était toujours plus riche et lui permettait de tenir plus longtemps, encore quelque chose qui leur manquait désespérément à force de se nourrir que d’animaux sans les fêtes de Béliath. Ethan était rentré sans même s’en rendre compte, la musique le rappelant à l’ordre alors qu’il la ressentait jusque dans ses os. Pas de danse ce soir. Surveillant la salle il crut apercevoir un des fantômes de son passé du coin de l’œil et tourna aussitôt la tête de l’autre côté. Oh non, pas aujourd’hui. 

Pas de saisonnière au bar, c’était bien sa veine. Il en était peut-être à son sixième verre quand un bruit de cliquetis lui fit hérisser les poils sur la nuque et tourner la tête. Juste les bracelets en coquillages d’une fille sur le comptoir. Elle était plutôt jolie et avait surtout l’air d’en vouloir à la Terre entière en commandant sèchement ce qu’ils avaient de plus fort. Elle, elle allait mal finir. Il s’éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention malgré la musique avant de lui pointer du doigt un homme tourné dos à elle mais qui essayait de lui toucher les fesses en envoyant la main. Elle se leva pour s’asseoir à côté de lui en moins de deux, livide et encore plus déterminée à en vouloir au monde entier. Elle lui rappelait furieusement un certain gamin à qui on interdisait d’insulter le propriétaire du cabinet qui venait en personne pour demander un surplus de loyer quand ils étaient au plus mal. 

Elle était délicieuse dans tous les sens du terme. Autant son sang que sa voix que son odeur que son corps contre le sien, il allait la regretter celle-la. Ses crocs se plantèrent une nouvelle fois dans sa cuisse par pure gourmandise avant de poser sa main sur sa joue pour l’obliger à le regarder dans les yeux, lui volant un dernier baiser avant de lui faire tout oublier et de se rhabiller pour rentrer à la planque, se sentant délivré d’un certain nombre de poids et presque euphorique. Il avait bu, il avait baisé, il s’était nourri, il n’avait pas été dérangé une seule fois durant le tout et elle était profondément endormie dans une chambre protégée jusqu’au lendemain. Il s’étira en sortant de la boîte, son arme cliquetant dans son dos alors qu’il faisait craquer sa nuque, d’un côté puis de l’autre-

Une balle effleura son lobe d’oreille alors qu’il penchait la tête une dernière fois. Il serait mort si il ne l’avait pas fait. Le temps sembla se distordre un instant, le soleil de septembre tapant trop fort dans la nuit avant de réaliser qu’il était seul dans la rue. Plus un seul humain visible sauf dans la boîte. Les décapotables toutes avec le toit fermé. Le vampire meurtrier ne pouvait pas être assez puissant pour hypnotiser une ville entière, si … ? Une autre balle siffla alors qu’il fonçait pour se mettre à couvert. 3 protections trop évidentes, sûrement des pièges. Il se jeta sous un poids lourd à l’autre bout de la place, son arme en main et prêt à les blesser suffisamment pour les mettre hors d’état de nuire. son oreille le brûlait, de l’argent. Si c’étaient des chasseurs de vampire il pouvait les gérer. 

Un bruit de talons le sortit de ses pensées alors qu’il rampait sans un bruit de l’autre côté du camion. Elle s’était penché pour le cueillir, dommage pour elle. Bondissant du toit du véhicule Ethan sauta de balcon en balcon pour atterrir sur les toits et repérer le tireur. Il était sur lui avant même qu’il ne réalise qu’il était repéré, son arme arrachée des mains et brisée d’un coup de genou avant qu’il ne tente de le saisir à la gorge. L’autre esquiva en espérant le toucher au plexus mais ses appuis étaient mauvais. Un coup de coude à la tempe et il l’envoya rouler au sol, trop sonné pour se relever. La vampire l’avait saisi par le dos de sa veste pour l’envoyer valser plus loin, l’obligeant à reprendre son souffle après que son dos ait durement heurté une cheminée en brique. Le temps qu’il se redresse et ils avaient disparu, laissant un fusil sniper brisé, quelques taches de sang et son cœur qui battait trop vite derrière eux. Il collecta le tout en frissonnant, la réalisation de ce qu’il venait de se passer lui tombant dessus comme une chape de béton. Ils avaient des chasseurs de vampire sur le dos, et ils ne chassaient pas les bons. 

Aaron réussit à tirer un peu plus d’informations sur ses attaquants en reniflant le sang qu’il avait ramené. L’arme lui était familière aussi pour en avoir eu dans les mains en 44. un Mosin-Nagant M28 « Pystykorva » customisé. Impeccable. Parfait, les voix étaient de retour. Aaron allait le ramener au manoir avec les douilles, hors de question qu’il n’y retouche. Le sang frais indiquait un juvénile comme Ivan mais depuis presque aussi longtemps qu’Ethan. Il ne s’était pas nourri depuis longtemps et arrivait au bout de ses forces. Ils avaient déjà vu des vampires s’affamer pour augmenter leur tolérance et le faisaient aussi mais cette fois, ils avaient un vampire affamé et tueur de jeunes femmes qui les provoquait, un vampire à sa limite et blessé et une vampire qui devait surement être furieuse que son protégé ait été blessé à en juger par la rapidité de sa fuite et le mur effondré par un impact sourd à la sortie de la ville. De nouveaux ces cheveux rouges et une impression désagréable qui manquait de l’étouffer. Il avait connu quelqu’un comme ça … 

Son oreille s’était réparée durant le trajet jusqu’au manoir, les deux traqueurs sur le qui-vive au point que même Raphaël aurait été audible. L’aube se levait à peine quand ils refermaient la porte du manoir après avoir couvert leurs traces, Aaron appelant Vladimir et Raphaël alors qu’Ethan touchait son oreille. Heureusement qu’il s’était nourri juste avant. Ça n’allait toujours pas. Il sauta pour s’agripper à la rambarde des escaliers et arriver directement devant la chambre de Béliath, rentrant sans y être invité pour tout lui dire en chuchotant. Absolument tout ce qu’il s’était passé et qu’il n’avait pas raconté à Aaron. Les conclusions d’Aaron. Ils savaient tous les deux qui les chasseurs pouvaient être et pourtant c’était impossible. Il était mort et eux aussi, mais lui s’était relevé. 

La radio à ondes dans sa chambre marchait encore à la perfection, la neige grésillant rapidement dans ses oreilles. Ethan ferma les yeux pour caler sa joue contre sur son avant-bras, savourant le bruit familier en cherchant une certaine fréquence avec appréhension. Il était persuadé d’avoir vu l’éclat d’un anneau au cou du sniper. Il avait le même sous son gant. Il ne connaissait qu’une seule vampire aux cheveux roux. Il entendait encore son rire résonner alors qu’elle lui offrait un verre après une Chasse. Il finissait de réparer son couteau plus vite, refusant la revanche de son protégé malgré son caprice. Et puis soudain, plus de neige. Il approcha l’émetteur de son visage, déglutissant difficilement. Les larmes coulaient alors que les voix angoissées résonnaient dans son casque. 

\- Ethan … ? Ethan s’il te plait … Dis-moi que c’est toi … ?   
\- Même si vous n’êtes pas Ethan, s’il vous plaît ... !  
\- C’est moi.

Ils avaient éclaté en sanglots ensembles.


End file.
